(Not) easily love
by Nobody has no body
Summary: One choise can change a person, maybe even two, or tree persons. Maybe it can change the whole story, it all come down to themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Contest Nr 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my One -Shot (or, if u guys like it, the start of a story) for EvilOK´s contest, therefore the title. Just ignore writing fails. The first challenge is to make a Astrid/Caine one-shot (or story). **

**Summary: before Caine (he is 14) is sent to Coates, he and his "parents" are staying at Clifftopp a night, what happens? **

**(A little) INPORTANT: when the text is like this: **_Example_**, it´s metaphors. If you don´t get them, just read all the metaphors after each other. This is a "little" long. Not (to) fluffy, and Astrid maybe be a little OCC (did I use that right?) Hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own GONE.**

**Mrs. Soren´s POV:**

The rain was pounding outside the car, and she could barely see the road. "Don´t you think we should stop for the evening? It´s a hotel just a few minutes away," she asked her husband.

He looked in the mirror. "Maybe you are right, it´s late anyway." She nodded, and then turned her head to the backseat. Her adopted son was listening to music while staring out of the window.

When you looked at him, you never even thought that this boy could have done something wrong. When it came to Caine, you could NEVER trust your first impression.

**Astrid´s POV:**

"I will take care of him for a few hours," her mother said. Finally her mother took the responsibility.

Astrid was done with homework, house choruses, and taking care of her autistic brother. He was a burden, but she had to take care of him, while her father was at the nuclear-power plant and her mother was working around the house.

"I´m going out. I will be back in half an hour," she said, -then closed the front door. She felt like walking, even though it was raining cats and dogs.

She loved nature, and that was what brought her to the town square. The nearest nature that was not the forests or desert.

Her shoes were splashing in the mud, and she had a feeling of being watched, when her feet suddenly left the ground.

**Caine´s POV:**

"Where are you going?" his mother asked. "Out." He sent her a glance, like to say: and what can you do? Then he shut the door, and walked down the hall.

His mother couldn´t do a thing! If she didn´t want him to go out, then she would have to lock him up. And she couldn't blackmail or threaten him.

They were already sending him to Coates Academy, and they could not have the neighbors finding out that their son was sent to a military base. The Soren´s family image always needs to be perfect!

Technically, Caine had the overhand.

After a while walking, and memorizing the way back to the hotel, he ended up on a place he found out was the town square.

It was a water fountain there, and you could spot one block of flats from where he was standing. He also saw a figure (most likely a girl) walking away from him, less than five meters away.

He started wondering why somebody would go out at this time, and in this weather. He could think of many reasons, but that quickly left his mind as the girl slipped.

On instinct, he ran over, and catched her. A hand gripped his shoulder, and wet hair pressed against his chest.

_The butterfly sees a beautiful, red flower. It flies towards it._

**Astrid´s POV:**

A person was holding her up.

She had expected the ground to be muddy, but not so much that she would fall. Would. If someone hadn't catched her.

She let her hand slide down, until it was just above the males heart. It was beating with powerful dunk´s. Steady, and, almost some kind of proud.

She looked upwards, expecting to see Sam´s blue, welcoming eyes. Instead, she saw deep brown eyes, -dark and mysterious.

The boy's face is surrounded by his hair, as dark (if not darker) as his eyes. The rain made it cling to his cheek-bones and chin.

_It lands on the flower, but does not know it´s in danger._

The boy helped her into standing position, slowly.

It was a long silence. They were staring into each other's eyes. It was an awfully romantic situation.

The boy stretched his hand towards her, she took it, not afraid, like she normally would have done. "I´m Caine. Caine Soren," he introduced. She smiled. "Astrid," she answered.

Silence again. Astrid was thinking of ways to keep the conversation going. "So…I haven´t seen you around. Are you new at the school?" she asked, while nodding in the direction of the school.

He laughed a little, and smiled a smile just as beautiful as most girls would expect from him. "Um, no. I will be going to Coates Academy, we just stopped here so my parents could catch some sleep."

Her eyes expanded. How could a charming, sweet boy like him, be going to Coates? Maybe his parents just were- Wait! Charming, and sweet?

_The flower closes around the butterfly. It fell in the trap. _

"It´s late. I think I should go back to the hotel. Nice to meet you Astrid," Caine said. He let go of her hand (she hadn´t noticed it was still in his), and then left.

The next day

**No POV:**

Astrid had a night full of dreams about Caine. Caine had a night where he was planning most of the time.

That morning, Astrid decided to go to Clifttopp, where Caine was, if he hadn´t left already. That thought made her palms sweaty.

When she stopped her bike, she saw that one car was there, ready to leave, and a family was standing in front of it. She was lucky.

The boy was standing on a little distance from his parents, and Astrid is reminded of how she thought that the only reason Caine is going to Coates, is that he has bad parents.

Caine turns towards her, and flashes a smile. He walks over.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asks. She lays her head to the side. "Oh, I just wanted to say goodbye." He shakes his head. This girl is almost drooling over him, just like all the girls are doing already.

"Bye," she says. He steps closer. "Bye, Astrid." Then, just to make his parents angry, he leans down and kisses her. On the lips.

Sure he has kissed girls before, but there is a little extra in this kiss. Strange. She tastes sweet, and smells like strawberry.

Astrid melts into the kiss. She barley kisses back, and doesn't fully know what to do. She never has been kissed before. But it feels good.

_Who is really the victim?_

He is a little taller than her, and he is a VERY good kisser. She starts finding the rhythm, but Caine´s parents interrupt.

They make an unpatented noise, and Caine unconnected their lips. He leans down and whispers: "I never got your after name."

His thumb strokes her cheek, and she mumbles softly: "Ellison." He smiles another one of his charming smiles, and then turns to the car where his parents are waiting.

The car drives out of the parking lot, and Astrid stands there, staring after it.


	2. The beginning

**Backstory**

**So this chapter will explain some character-changes, and why Caine was sent to CA when he is 14. (I also just wanted to write it) And his parents are nicer than described in the books.**

**If I get an idea, I will maybe do a backstory on Astrid, but you NEED to tell me if she is missing something in her character so I can fix it.**

**I do not own GONE**

**Caine POV:**

"You think you´re too good for me, but guess what. Your father needs my father, and what do you think will happen if I go up there and tell them you made me smoke pot?! It will all be your fault."

He looked over at her. She wouldn´t, would she? No, if she did, her parents were going to watch her like a hawk so she didn´t do drugs again. He had two opinions; giving her what she wanted, or using backwards psychology.

"Go on, Diana." She frowned at him. "I´ll do it!" he looked at her. "Okay." She looked insecure, but then she smiled. Then she did what he was afraid of. She opened the door, and exited. Leaving him alone.

His head was pouncing, and his vision started getting blurred. Caine stood up on shivering legs. He had a sudden urge to get out of here. It felt like he was choking.

He got, miraculous enough, to the door. He didn´t know how long time he had used, but in the end, he finally got to the cabin.

After falling numerous times, he could lay down on his, or his parents bed. But he didn´t, he fell flat on his face.

He giggled. "The carpet looks like short, red hair…" he said out loud to himself. "…It doesn't feel like red hair, it feels softer. Soft. Funny. It´s a very funny word. Soft. Soofft. Soofft. Sssooofffft…"

"Hahaha!" he laughed quietly. He was still laughing when the darkness pulled him down.

**Later**

He woke up to a person shaking him. "Caine! Caine! Wake up!"

He didn´t bother opening his eyes. The voice was angry, but concerned. For the time being, concerned, but Caine knew that the voice would be angry in a few minutes if he opened his eyes.

A hand smacked his face, and he could not stop the reaction. His eyelids flew open. Over him, his father was standing, or rater kneeling, Caine didn´t quite know what the difference was.

His father looked angry, but Caine´s mother looked more concerned. **(A/N 1)** She also kneeled down. "Uuuhhh," he groaned. Two strong hands filmily gripped his shoulders, and tugged him to his feet.

He, slowly, lifted his hand to his head. It was still pouncing. His parents were talking like he wasn´t in the room.

"He have a lot explaining to do," his father said, anger showing in his voice. "I think we should wait until he is able to stand by himself!" his mother defended, clearly irritated by her husband.

Caine´s eyes started closing. Hand dropping to his side. His muscles going weak.

"He still needs to apologize, and he needs to be punished," his father, voice straight. Caine´s vision blurred. "I agree, but let's wait till- Mark!" his mother cut herself off when Mark´s grip loosened.

The carpet came flying into Caine´s dazed face. The pouncing became even worse. "Let´s get him to a bed." And then, it all went black, again.

**The next day**

He looked like hell.

That was the only way to describe the person looking back from the mirror. Hair, all messed up and sweaty. Dark circles under his dark eyes. Face, pale as always, but it just made him look sick now.

Also the fact that he was about to apologize to the person doing this to him, made him sick inside. He didn´t just look like hell, he also felt like crap. The pot still had a little grip on him.

He hadn´t tied to explain to his parents what had happened, they wouldn't believe him anyway! He tied to fix himself. Diana would not get the satisfaction of seeing him like this.

Outside the bathroom, the bitch and her father were waiting, alongside Caine´s own parents.

When he walked out, three pairs of cold, steel eyes landed on him. One pair of happy eyes. He felt like wiping the mask of false sadness of her face, right there and then.

He took a deep breath, and said, as sorry as he could progress right now: "I am sorry I made you smoke pot, Diana. It was wrong, and I will never do it to anybody ever again." He wanted to puke all over her.

She smiled over her victory. Her father poked her. Caine would guess that she normally would have rolled her eyes. Instead: "Apology accepted."

After that, he had to stand there, watching as his parents were talking to Diana´s dad, and trying to save the deal.

He didn´t know that his parents were planning to send him to Coates Academy. Nor that he later would thank his parents for doing so. He didn´t even know, that he in the next three months was going to act horrible to them.

**The reason Caine´s mother is on the trip, is that Mark told her the truth.**

**So, I hope u liked it! Again, tell me if you want a backstory on Astrid, or if you just want to get on whit the story!**


	3. Are you there?

**Contest nr.1**

Are you there?

**A/N: I think I must say this: I do not own GONE!**

**Astrid´s POV:**

It was tree days since she met him. Two days since he kissed her. And, if she was honest to herself, it had been two long days.

In these past days she had asked herself questions every minute, every hour, when she didn´t think about homework or slept. Even when she was with Little Pete, her thoughts drifted to the dark-haired and dark-eyed boy.

The questions where mostly like: why can´t I stop thinking about him? Why did he kiss me? Why did I like it? Why did the thought of him make me create an Facebook account?

She actually had. In one moment of pure panic for not seeing him again, she hadn´t obeyed her parents, and created an Facebook account.

But one day after she created the account, she was soul-glad she did, because that day, she got a friend-request from Caine Soren.

She quickly accepted, and right after, she got a message from him.

**Hey.**

Astrid smiled at Caine´s profile-photo. Then she panicked. She needed to answer, but she also needed to say something that would keep the conversation going. Nothing that seemed too over-thought.

**Hello. How is it at Coates Academy?** She stopped right before she sent it. The word; _academy_, ended up being deleted from the sentence, and then she sent it. The reply came fast.

**Nah, okay I guess. But I miss the freedom.**

She had to think a little longer over that one. Her parents had never given her much freedom, plus, she had responsibility. She needed to take care of her brother, and everyone expected her to be Astrid the genius. She only was a genius because she studied hard, and that was exhausting sometimes.

**Oh. My parents are real straight, so I never had a lot of freedom…**

Right after she sent it, she panicked. This was the second time she panicked that week.

Why had she told him that? – A new question to her list – She barely knew him! It came a one at the alert area, and she read Caine´s answer.

**So, do you, like, ever go shopping or over to a friend's or to the cinema?**

She relaxed. She had thought that he was going to ask her many questions about her family. She found it strange that she was so ashamed of them. Normally she was proud of them, and defended them. Specially Petey, when people called him retarded. Why was it (apparently) so special to tell about her family to Caine?

She gave him an easy answer.

**No…**

She looked at his profile picture. She was so lost in his eyes that she almost didn´t notice it when he responded.

**What do you say to go to the cinema in Santa Barbra with me sometime?**

Astrid´s mouth fell slightly open. Was he asking her out…on a date? He couldn´t be serious, could he? Her hands trembled a little as she wrote: **Like, on a date? **She felt cool to how she had answered, even though she was breathing unnaturally fast and her palms where sweaty.

But nothing stopped her reaction to his answer. Her hart skipped a (or a few) beat´s/beat as she read the word.

**Yea.**

She was stunned, frozen as she read what was standing on the computer screen over and over again. Her mind stood still on that word. Yea. Yea. Yea. _Yea._ A little voice in her head started screaming to her that she had to answer him, and for once, Astrid Ellison didn´t think much when she wrote something.

**Okay. When?**

**Sam´s POV:**

He was laying in his bed. This wasn´t the first time he had been lying awake in bed thinking about Astrid Ellison. But it was the first time he had been angry while doing so.

He was really mad. He had liked her his whole life, and then she suddenly is kissing another boy! They weren´t together, but still!

He knew almost everything about her. He knew that she wasn´t weary social, she hadn´t an Facebook account (until yesterday). He knew that she was a genius and that she came from a very religious family!

And suddenly this guy (that Sam was pretty sure didn´t go to his school) just swoops in and kisses her. Sam saw it. He and Quinn were heading towards the cliff so they could surf on the best beach, when he saw some blond hair. He quickly recognized Astrid.

She was talking to a boy, and then he kissed her. She didn't pull back, and it broke Sam´s hart. But it seemed like the rests of his blood-pumping organ was on fire.

Sam logged on Facebook. Even though he knew it was creepy, he looked at Astrid´s friendliest. She only had one friend. The picture matched the dark hair Sam had seen, and under it, it stood: Caine Soren.

So that was the bastard´s name.

Sam sent Astrid a friend request, and then looked at Caine´s profile. He didn´t have many friends, but more than Sam, many more. Sam´s blood was boiling with anger.

This boy had the perfect girl, seemed to be more popular than him and (even Sam noticed that) was hotter than him. He was perfect, let alone the Coates thing.

But the Astrid thing still bothered Sam the most, and all of it could have been avoided if Sam just had gained some more confidence.

He remembered the day clearly, like it was yesterday.

_After school Sam explained to Quinn that he couldn't go surfing that day. Quinn, even though he was not the smartest person in the world, demanded an explanation._

"_Quinn, if I fail in math one more time, mom is going to stop me from surfing in the holydays and make me study! I can´t survive that."_

_It was a little lie, a simple, good one. His mother didn´t work that much in the holydays, and she did care about his grades, just not very much. And it also helped saying that he wouldn´t be able to surf with Quinn, because surfing was what they did. Together._

_Quinn groaned. "Good luck, brah," he said, laying a hand on Sam´s sholder._

_They two rode on their bicycles down Sherman Avenue. When they came into Alameda, Quinn took off to the right while Sam continued down the street. Normally he would continue all the way down to Ocean Boulevard, but not this time._

_When he came to the next street, he took a right. He knew Astrid was walking, so he was sure he would see her. And he was right. After he started going north (the way he had seen Astrid walk a thousands of times), he could skimmer her blond hair._

_A few times it was a gate when he would clearly see her beautiful silhouette, when it was, he needed to stay low and be slow._

_In the end, he had to go to the same street as Astrid._

_He needed to do it know! He didn´t know where Astrid lived, but it had to be in this street, if she didn't live in the apartment complex._

"_Okay, okay, just do it," he told himself mentally. He was about to yell to her to stop. But in that moment, she turned to walk up to a house. From where he was standing he could see her face._

_Even though he didn´t see all of it, it still was the most lovely face he had ever seen. Pale skin and ice-blue eyes. She moved so gracefully, her blond hair waving in the small wind. And in that moment, he felt absolute peace._

_Well, the peace didn´t last long. The sound of the door closing pulled him back to reality. His eyes widened, and he let out a angry breath. _

"_Why didn´t you do it!" he cursed himself._

That was one month ago.

But, Sam decided, date or not, Astrid was going to be his. He smiled evilly at the script where it stood that: _Astrid Ellison have accepted your friend-request_.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**So: Sam is a creepy stalker (like we didn´t know that before! (no offence, just a joke)). **

**Until next time: Good bye! Check out my other FanFic: Angels and demons *voice barley hearable at the last part as the scene-carpet closes*.**


	4. Date(s)

**Contest nr. 1**

Date(s)

**A/N: If I had owned GONE, the series would never made it to LIES, so, I do not own GONE!**

**Caine´s POV:**

Diana Ladris.

She was the only girl that didn´t show any affection to him. She didn´t look at him like everyone else did.

Not with hunger, like the girls (and some boys) did. Not with hate, like the bullies in Coates did. Not suspiciously, like the teachers and all the grown-ups that had met him did. And not like they wanted to be him, like the rest of the people did.

No, she was one of a kind. She barley looked at him, and when she did, the look made him look away.

She was mysterious, and she had power. He had just been there for four days, and he had already gained most of the power in this boarding school.

He had bullies that were afraid of him, he had teachers paying attention to him, and he had girls drooling over him. All his life girls had jumped right in his arms, so when it happened here, it wasn´t something new.

He knew how to play that game. When girls came to him, asking if he wanted to go on a date, he simply said that he already had a date with a Townie. That little piece of information had made all the girls go even more crazy for him.

To survive Coates, you had to be strong, or anonym. Most girls at Coates were hot, and they never backed down. So now he was kind of a competition. First girl to get him as their boyfriend.

His thoughts drifted off to Astrid and their date tomorrow. Astrid had pointed out that her parents were real straight, so he had asked her if she wanted to go see a movie with him that Friday. She had said yes, and he had purposely picked the most romantic film that where going that night.

After all, it was she who had wondered if it was a date.

She didn´t know which movie they were going to see, so she would maybe be surprised. But if the date didn´t go well (not very likely), he could just continue saying he dated a Townie, no one would know that he didn´t see Astrid anymore.

He suddenly felt unwell. Strange.

**Astrid´s POV:**

For the first time in many years, Astrid wasn´t reading a book on her short free time. She was chatting, with School Bus Sam.

She still remembered the day he had saved all the kids, including herself. When it had happened, she hadn´t noticed, because she was reading a book of Edgar Allan Poe.

She had looked up when Sam had hurried to the front of the bus, and she had seen how he handled the situation. He was so brave, and soon became the hero of the school. But as the year went, people started forgetting what he had done, and he had just slid into all the other students.

**Do u want 2 hang out w/ me tomorrow?**

Astrid stopped typing. She hadn´t expected him to ask her to hang out with him. They had just chatted in half an hour, and if you didn´t think of that, they had never talked!

They weren't even in the same class for crying out loud! Or, they would, but it was a reason she was called Astrid The Genius.

She inhaled. She had to let him down, she was going to the cinema with Caine tomorrow! And it wasn´t a big deal, it wasn´t like he was asking her out.

**Sorry. I can´t, I´m busy tomorrow.**

After she sent it, she started thinking of the date with Caine. She was actually looking forward to it. Caine made something move inside her. He made her feel special.

**Oh. What r u doing?**

She wasn´t all comfortable in telling him, but she already had changed so much…

**I´m going to the cinema**

The reply came fast: **Oh, which movie? **She smiled.

**I don´t know which, the person I´m going with keeps it a secret**

**Who?**

_Now it starts to get a little too personal_, she thought. He was digging in her private life! She just wanted to end the conversation, but that would be suspiciously. So she answered the question.

**Just a boy I met. It´s getting late. Bye!**

**Sam´s POV:**

**Bye**, he wrote.

Astrid must have been a little freaked out, because suddenly she ended the conversation. But that was all right, because he had got all the information he needed.

After he logged off Facebook, he quickly looked up the list of movies that were going tomorrow. He bet they would go to Santa Barbra, and since Soren still was her only other male Facebook-friend, she sure as hell was going with him.

Soren was the one picking movie and they had kissed, so he bet the bastard was picking something romantic.

The most romantic movie was showing off at two points. At eight pm, and eleven pm. Since Astrid was Astrid, Sam bet they would go when the movie went at eight.

So, the local cinema of Santa Barba at eight. He had them now. Then all he needed was someone to go with, and Sam knew exactly who he was going to ask out.

Lunch, the next day

"Hey, Emma!" Emma was Anna´s twin-sister. Some time back, Sam had dated Anna, but that was just because he felt he had to and didn't want to seem like a dork. Even he had some standards!

He jogged over to her, food-tray in hand. "Oh, hey Sam," she answered, smiling. "Um, you Emma, would you go to the cinema with me tonight?" She looked shocked.

"Oh, um, Sam, I really -" She was going to say no, that couldn´t happen! "Emma, I really like you, please, just give me this chance!" Her face softened. "But aren´t you head over heels in love with Astrid? We all have seen how you look at her…"

He scoffed. He didn´t like it very much, but he had to lie. "No, I´m over her. Now it´s you." She frowned at him, and she also looked rater angry.

"Oh, so you just jump from girl to girl?!" he held his hands up in defense. "No, no, no, no! I just mean that, Astrid is just way to perfect…" She looked angrier. "…No one can be so flawless, it has to be something wrong with her. And-" he stretched the and, while he tried to come up with something. "-my feelings for her have changed totally, I´m in love with you."

He couldn´t believe this. She had made him confess a false love in front of everybody! Now he bet the whole school would talk about this.

She was silent for a long time, and then sighed. "You aren´t letting this go, are you?" He laughed and shook his head. "Nope." A little smile creped along her face. "Okay. When and where do I meet you?"

On the inside, Sam was already planning what to say to Astrid.

**Hope you liked it!**

**And which movie do you think they are going to see? Shout out!**

**Remember to review, when I see them, I want to hurry to my computer and write! **


	5. Hope you can come

**Contest Nr.1**

Hope you can come

**A/N: I do not own T.F.I.O.S., GONE, Fanta or Coke! **

**And when the describing of the movie starts, all the people that have not read/seen The fault in our stars, should just skip over that paragraph (u've been warned). And no one guessed ****, so no congrats.**

**Astrid´s POV:**

She stood at the bus-station, waiting for her date. She knew it wasn´t very elegant, but her parents couldn´t drive them, and Caine´s were long gone. Plus, she loved nature, and taking the bus was good to the environment.

She has butterflies flying around in her stomach, and this was just the start of the evening! She was still wondering which movie they were going to watch. She could easily find out, but Caine wanted it to be a surprise, so she had let it go.

Her heart pumped faster as the bus pulled up in front of her, and she could swear (not literally) that her body was vibrating with joy. She walked up to the driver, and took out her wallet, but a hand from the back shot out and gave the money needed.

She looked over to the person, and there he was, Caine in all his glory. His hand was still outstretched, and it looked like he wanted her to take it, so she did.

"Can´t have the lady pay, can I?" he said. She smiled while they took a seat. "Okay, now I have been waiting for too long. Which movie are we going to see?!" she asked. He shook his head. "Not yet! If you managed to wait this whole time, you can manage to wait a little more."

The buss stopped at the last station in Pedido Beach, and it stayed some time, so someone was walking on board, Astrid just couldn´t stop the logical part of her brain from considering the possibilities. She had hoped she would manage to shut it down and just have fun tonight.

She nudged his shoulder. "You are mean." He nudged back, something she surprisingly enough found herself liking, and smiled his million-dollar-smile. "Am I not! I´m just very good at keeping secrets," he said. Then blinked to her.

When the bus stopped at their station, Astrid and Caine were among the last people to go off the bus. They walked up the stair to the door, and that was when Astrid saw the poster for a movie that was going at eight pm, in twenty minutes. It was The Fault In Our Stars.

She had heard all the girls talk about this movie none stop! They said that it was the most romantic movie ever, and she was going to watch it with Caine. She squeezed his hand a little harder. The girls from the book club that had read the book said that it was well written and an admirable book, so she hoped the movie wouldn´t be a disappointment.

And it wasn´t.

**(Spoiler alert) **It was very good, with deep thought. Of course there were some things that were stereotyped, like the thing that it was love at first sight, but there were some surprises, like when Augustus died instead of Hazel. **(Continue your reading)**

That brought tears to her eyes, and she pressed herself harder onto Caine. In one moment she found herself thinking: _Stupid seat-arm…_

At the end of the movie they had finished one medium-bucket of popcorn and one soda. She still had a little of her Fanta left.

They still had a little time left, so they decided to eat something in the cafeteria. They settled a corner so they could see out.

"What do you think of the movie?" Caine asked. She thought for a moment, and then decided to say a casual answer (she still hadn´t managed to shut down the train of thoughts that was racing through her head).

"It was _very _romantic. And I´m glad I went with you…" He smiled for the thousand time that night, and shook his head. "I´m happy to hear that, but what do you really think of the movie. I know you enough to know that you have more to say."

"Okay, so as I said, it was very romantic and it was a deep thought behind it. It also was a little funny-" "I found that out when you snickered of the _This is not a pipe, it´s a drawing of one_- comment," he shoot in.

"Am I going to say my opinions or not?" she asked. He made a gesture for her to continue.

"But there were also some stereotype things, like love at first sight-" he sent her a look "-, not that it can´t happen! But that was lightened up by the surprise of **(Again, spoiler alert) **Gus´s death. **(Continue) **So over all, a pleasant movie."

"That was the answer I wanted."She was really enjoying this time with Caine. He already knew her and wanted to hear her opinion, something that meant equivalence in their "relationship".

She still wasn´t completely sure if they were together, or if this was just a date or if he had the same feelings towards her that she had towards him.

Her throat was dry as chalk (Caine had that effect on her) and she had drunk all her Fanta by now. She swallowed and looked at his coke. He must have seen that, because he slid his little can over the table.

"Here," he said. She hesitated, but took it. Their hands touched, and she looked into his eyes. "Oh, Astrid, I hadn´t expected to bump into you!" a voice said from behind. She let go of his hand and turned around.

Behind her Sam stood, hand connected with a girl. "Oh, Sam," she said, disappointment in her voice. But that didn´t stop Sam. He ignored it and dragged two chairs over. "I´m Sam," he said to Caine , outstretching his arm.

"Caine," Caine answered. They shook hands, a little longer than normal, and Astrid saw that their hands turned a little red.

She and Caine shook hands with the girl, whose name was Emma, and they all settled along. They chatted and laughed a while (although it was slightly embarrassing for her), until Sam came with an announcement. "Quinn and I wondered if you would like to come hang with us tomorrow, you can also come, Caine."

It would be mean to just say no, wouldn´t it? And she had no good reason to say no. She had changed a bit, but she still didn´t like lying.

"Okay, when?" Sam smiled. "Just come to the marina tomorrow at, let´s say eight pm." She nodded. "That works." Caine also nodded.

"Well, the buss is coming soon. You guys going to take the ten-bus?" "Yea," Caine said casually. "We can take the bus together," Emma said happily. Astrid nodded. "Just go you two, I need to talk to Caine." She caught a glimmer in Sam´s eyes before they left.

When they were out of hearing-zone Caine turned to her with a worried look. "Is there something wrong, Astrid?" She shook her head. _Best just to get straight to _it. "I´m just wondering, are we together, or was this just a date to test things out, and if it was, then what do you-"

"Astrid!" he shook her shoulder. "It was a date, and how do you feel about it?"

Time to take a risk.

"Is this answering your question?" she asked, then leaned inn and kissed him. His answer was obviously as he kissed her back. She tangled his hair with her hands and kept his head in that exact possession.

He pressed her against his chest, and she started tugging his brown, soft hair. Taking handfuls and dragging it, making him moan. _Note to myself, _she thought, smiling a little, _twisting and tagging._

**A/N:**

**Naughty Astrid, Naughty…**

**R&R- always nice to read what u people think! And I think that we are halfway there! *smiles BIG***


	6. Almost acording to plan

**(Not) easy love **

Almost according to plan

**A/N: So, this is near the end, and after some drastic changes in the end-pilot, I´m ready to get this done!**

**So, before we start, a big cup of OOCnes. I do not own GONE!**

**Caine´s POV:**

Astrid. Diana. Astrid…Diana… That was the only thoughts that were going through Caine´s mind as he walked with the little group towards what Sam and this Quinn-guy called 'the best surf-place in Pedido'.

Sam and Emma were holding hands, as were he and Astrid, but Sam was talking with Quinn and Emma was talking with Astrid. Caine wasn´t paying attention to any of the conversations, he was in deep thoughts.

Diana and Astrid were the total opposite of one another, the only thing they had in common was the good looks, but Diana knew how to use them. Astrid was sweet and actually showed him some feelings, while Diana was a challenge. He liked that.

But sometimes it was tiresome, although he didn´t show it. Boy, he had problems. It was okay for him to like Diana while dating someone (for the most it was an act), but at their date, he had forgotten to act, and just opened up to the blonde one.

It didn´t matter who you were, if you did that in Coates, you were sure to end up as a pile of shit within the next twenty-four hours! It was social suicide.

For the first time in many years, he was confused as to which one to pick. He was so deep in thoughts that he almost didn´t notice when Astrid squeezed his hand and asked if he had surfed before.

He looked over at them. "A few times," he said while snugging. Sam and Quinn looked at him strangely. "Would you like to try again?" Sam asked. There was a badly hidden challenging tone in those few words. Inwardly, Caine smiled.

That was a challenge he would accept, because he would never back down from a challenge, which was a part in why he didn´t give up on Diana.

But what Sam didn´t know, was that in those few times his parents had made him go to a surfing lesson on a holyday (it was just to get rid of him), he had learned quite a few things. Especially since he always had been athletic and a fast learner, and the fact that the lessons were private and lasted for hours also helped.

"Yea, I would love to," he answered happily, but at the same time he sent Sam the same challenging look.

He felt Astrid leaning in closer as they continued to walk on the cooling sand.

**Astrid´s POV:**

While the sun slowly sank into the water, the boys got tired of keeping the contest up between them.

She herself, was sitting next to Emma on a towel talking. And it just had to be about the boys, not that it bothered her to talk about Caine. "They are good," Emma commented. She was right.

Astrid also thought they were good. Sam and Quinn were better, but they were always surfing, the whole school knew, but Caine was very good even though he just had had a few trainings one time when he was in the Caribbean.

"Yes," she answered. Emma looked at her. "So, are you and Caine together?" The question came out of the blue. She looked Emma back directly in her eyes. "Yes, and what about you and Sam?" She snugged. "We have been on a date and chatted a little, but I think we´re still in the dating area."

Astrid nodded knowingly, she had felt the same with Caine, but they had kissed, she wasn´t sure if Sam and Emma had.

"Hm," was all she said as the boys (finally) came up to them, all wet. "We should get something to light a fire with so we don´t get a cold," Quinn suggested. They all nodded in agreement, and as soon as they had enough twigs, branches and driftwood, they lit a fire, but not easily.

Quinn had a lighter, and he tried to light the fire, but soon enough found out that it wasn´t an easy task. After a little time, Sam offered some help and tried himself. But as soon as one twig caught a flame, it went out.

Then Caine offered to try himself, and Astrid started thinking that they all were going to try, but Sam said that he just needed to try again. And a fire soon light up. They all settled around, and began talking.

After they had talked about surfing to the infinity, Quinn came up with the most casual (aka: stupid) question ever.

"How is it up the hill?"

**Sam´s POV:**

Caine´s eyes flicked to Astrid before he answered. "It´s okay. But it´s really strange to have the teachers around you twenty-four/seven." Quinn laughed. "I can´t image having them around me, it must be hell when they´re always asking if you have done your homework." That made smiles appear on all their faces.

The fire was slowly dying down and the sun disappeared in the horizon. "Yea, and they are always watching you and writing down notes even after school has ended," Caine said. "Uhh," Sam said, "and isn´t there a curfew or something?"

"Yep. You don´t know how many times I have got away without them noticing." Astrid sent him a questioning look. "Let's just say that when they always walk the same route every night, it isn´t hard to avoid them."

Sam looked back to the fire. Now it was so small that the darkness surrounding them slowly crept closer. He didn´t like darkness, so he stood up. "Maybe we should find more twigs to keep the fire going?" Astrid was about to say something when her boyfriend spoke up.

"Sure, I can go with you, Sam." That made Astrid shut up and the two boys started to walk deeper into the darkness, Quinn´s eyes burning into Sam´s back.

It wasn´t out of nowhere Sam had wanted to go with Caine to find twigs, he wanted to confront the Coates-kid, alone. And it happened almost according to plan, but this was better because Caine had come willingly.

They walked in silence until they came behind an out spring of the cliff. Sam didn´t waste time, but turned around to the silhouette of the other male.

"You stay away from Astrid." A moment of silence. "Excuse me? Who are you to decide what I´m going to do?" was the reply. Sam took a threatening step forward. "You heard me, stay away from her." Caine also took a step forward crossing his arms. "And why would I do that?"

Sam even hated the way Caine talked. So well-formed, he was practically doing it so he was talking down to him!

"Because she deserves better than you." "Oh, I see," Caine said, "you mean like yourself. You are in love with her and are just using your little friend as a cloak to get closer to Astrid." The calm voice he had while speaking also irritated Sam.

But what Caine had just said was unbelievable. He had gotten a little piece of information and guessed himself right to the answer! And the worst part, he had guessed hundred percent right. Oh, so Sam hated him.

"Where did you get that idea?!" If it had been lighter, you could have seen how red Sam was in the face. "Oh, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…" Sam HATED to be called that! "…I´m right, ain´t I? Oh poor Emma, was that her name? You are just using her, and I´m not good enough? No Sammy-boy, it´s you who aren´t good enough for Astrid, and just think that you can do something so horrible to another human being," Caine said mockingly. "Tsk, tsk, t-" He never got to finish his tsk-ing, because a green light shoot out of Sam´s palm.

It was the same light that had burned Tom´s had off, but Caine was luckier. The powerful light hit his left leg and burned the flesh. Caine roared in fury and pain, while he stretched his hands out.

Then, a gust of wind, and Sam felt unbelievable pain in his back, but his lungs hurt too. He felt it like a giant foot was pressing him flat into the ground, only that the ground was the cliff, and the foot more like a hand.

He gasped for air and struggled, but it was no use. He took some seconds to look around, and saw that Caine had his hands outstretched towards him. It only took a few seconds for this to progress and for Sam to realize the truth. Caine also had powers!

A sound cut through the lighthead-ness and reached Sam. The sound was of running feet's, several of them.

The hand let go, and the next thing he knew, Quinn was supporting him. Someone had a flashlight and was pointing it in an angle so they all could see each other. Astrid was helping Caine standing, his leg was burned and a little black.

"What happened?!" Emma screamed panicky. Sam looked at Caine, desperately trying to figure out something to say. Caine looked back directly in Sam´s eyes as he spoke.

"Oh, we were just walking then clumsy Sam here tripped over and hit something. So I decided to light a fire, but, it, kinda caught on my leg and I was too late into the water…" He looked at Astrid in a way that even made Sam look at him with pity.

Astrid shook her head, then started walking, still supporting Caine. "We should get you two to the hospital," Astrid said, but her voice had something in it, like she didn´t concentrate fully on what she was saying, like her thought were somewhere else…

**A/N: Yes! I, I think the next chap will be the last! Hallelujah! C´mon people, give me some response for this one, yes I´m talking to u!**


	7. Little Pete gets involved

**(Not) easily love**

Little Pete gets involved

**A/N: So, this is the last chapter of '(Not) easily love'! All I want to say is: enjoy!**

**I do not own GONE**

**No POV:**

**Astrid** and Caine were sitting on the grass in the town plaza. It was two weeks since they were at the beach and Caine and Sam got injured. Caine hadn´t been able to come to her house the two latest weekends, so it was nice to be with him again.

She had just introduced him to her autistic brother, and now they were playing with him. But they weren´t playing one of the games she used to teach him, they were pushing a ball between them while talking.

**Sam** was walking down the road. He and Quinn had a fight a few days ago over the fact that Sam hardly hung out with Quinn anymore. They hung out, but not so much as before. Sam knew that Quinn was growing suspicious on what Sam was doing, but he couldn´t tell him.

Like, how crazy doesn´t _Well, I´m busy because I´m stalking someone, so, yea, I can´t go surfing right now_… sound?! And, of course was it Astrid he was stalking. Most people didn´t know how much information you could get out of Facebook.

So he just kept walking, kicking empty cans, small stones and generally all things that came in his feet´s reach. He was angry, but also confused. Earlier that day, he had done something he never had imagined himself doing, -he had opened the little metal box and read who his father was.

_Name: Samuel Smith Mother: Constance Temple Father: Taegan Smith_

_Date of birth: November the twenty-second Time of birth: ten twelve p.m._

_Sierra Vista Regional Medical_

Sam wasn´t the brightest one, he admitted that, but even he knew that his mother had changed his last name when his father stepped out of her life, if he even did. Maybe they still had contact, maybe not, but the thing that really shocked him: It wasn´t just his birth certificate that was laying there.

So he had stomped out of the house, right after almost burning through the closet and the wall of her bedroom.

**Quinn** was also 'enjoying' a walk. He had a strong feeling of numbness. He wanted to go surfing in this weather, but his parents didn´t want him to go get wet in the case of getting sick before a wedding they were attending to the next day.

It wouldn´t have been so funny anyway, because Sam wasn´t there.

If he was totally honest with himself, he really missed surfing with Sam, but Sam kept saying no, and they hadn´t surfed in a week! So life sucked right now.

He turned in the middle of the sidewalk and right into the plaza. He looked at the ground and almost suffered a minor heart attack as he suddenly stumbled into someone, and they went down.

**Astrid** looked up to answer the question her boyfriend (she still loved to call him that) had asked. "They do. People can be cruel. They call him retarded and come up with nicknames like Petard."

Caine gave her a comforting look. She continued. "They are calling him something he isn´t. He isn´t retarded, he is autistic, and he has a normal IQ for a four year old, maybe even higher!"

She didn´t lose control, but her voice was raising and Little Pete was turning his head from side to side, as if trying to look for the source of the noise.

Instead of Caine comforting her, she comforted her little brother, he was starting to get worked up. "Window seat, Little Pete. Window seat…" She started rooking him from side to side. When he was completely calm (it didn´t take long, she had started comforting him before it became something big) she turned back to Caine.

He smiled at her, but it got whipped off all too soon when a sound came from behind them that wasn´t the other Ellison.

The sound was of two people colliding followed by muffed curses and grumbles. The two boys scrambled to their fetes, and stared at one another, then at her and Caine. And of course, one of them had to be Sam.

She disliked Sam. Sam was never leaving her alone. He always tried to start a conversation between them in the hallways of the school and the minute she logged on Facebook he would bug her, asking if she wanted to 'hang out' with him.

The other one was Quinn. She didn´t have specific feelings for him, not dislike, nor a liking, just a blur of almost, but not quite, nothing.

**Caine** sent Sam a dirty look when no one was looking. _Ugh, Sam_, he thought. It wasn't just the fact that Sam had a powerful power, that he had hurt him and that he always brewed after Astrid (yes, he had seen it), but he just resented Sam generally. He had an urge to use the power he owned on Sam, -the only problem being that other people were there.

"Heeyyy, so, t'sup?" Quinn said. Caine raised an eyebrow at them. Of all things you could do to break the thick tension of feelings that was like flaming ice, that was surprisingly the best one.

He coughed to get attention, then said: "Well, we were sitting here talking, when you two…" _idiots_ "…came along." Quinn blushed but it was Sam who spoke. "Yea, sorry for that." There was bitterness in his voice.

Little Pete suddenly busted out crying. It was unexpected and loud, making them all hold their hands over their ears. Astrid was the first one to remove her hands and placing her little brother at her lap. Caine guessed she was cringing 'window seat' over and over again.

It didn´t stop the crying though, then a voice broke through. "Can you make that fucking retard stop?!" It was Quinn who had shouted it. The little trembling four year old cried even louder, if that's even possible. No one would've guessed that it was space for so much air in the little lungs.

Astrid stood up with the cry-ball still in her arms. "He is no a retard! And you're just making it WORSE!" Quinn looked sorry for a moment, then he shook it off like noting.

Sam walked over to Astrid and tried to lay his arm around her to help with Petey, but Astrid just walked from him and into Caine's open arms. Sam's eyes were glowing with anger. "Why are you even with him?!" He pointed an accusing finger in Caine's direction.

"Seriously! He goes to Coates! He is for sure a psychopath! He must have done something to end up there!"

**Astrid** froze in Caine's arms. He hadn't told her the reason he was sent to Coates, she had just guessed. She looked up at him. "What can I say, my parents are spoiled assholes!" he managed to say (not scream) over Little Pete.

She looked back to Sam, and noticed that Quinn also had a dark vibe in the look he gave his best friend. One thing floated from the back of her mind to the front: _He is trying to split us up!_

She forgot to comfort the boy in her arms, she actually forgot him all along (something she had promised herself never to do) as she put him down on the grass.

**Peter 'Michell' Ellison** felt like it was too much. He didn't have his Gameboy and the avatars were fighting, not just with one another, but also with themselves. Feelings where floating around him, like colors.

There were too many noises and colors!

The palm-tree was oozing of green and red. Most of it directed at the stone floating in middle air, but some red was creeping to the angel with golden hair. The stone replayed the red to the tree. Then it was the little slop of water that sent a big amount of red towards the tree.

But it wasn't just bad feelings, some were good too. A warming pink-ish color came from the stone to the flying woman and the other way around, while a thin stripe came from the palm too.

He could also feel Nestor, and Nestor was overwhelmed with yellow. Nestor was happy. The noise continued, but he didn't realize he was the cause of it.

So overwhelming, too much. Then the famous last straw came: A half sun, half tear, looking like it was sewed together, surrounded by sad blue and shocked purple, and it really attracted the other colors, including confused orange.

**Connie** was driving home from work. She had just had time to come there before she had to leave. In the back-seat she had a few things from her office, her _former_ office. That was right, -she had just been fired.

On her way home she had thought about how she needed to find a new job, something that would be very difficult seeing it as she never had completed her education. But before she would go home and tell Sam, she had to stop at the hardware-store. She had to bring a defective drill inn and get the money back.

But she wasn´t entirely sure if she really needed the money back or if it just was a distraction so she could wait a little longer before she told Sam. Without the job, she wasn't sure if she could take care of Sam, and the thought of giving him up brought back the memories of David.

She didn't want to think of him, but fate was cruel. She heard a rattling sound of crying, and instantly started walking towards it. The sound was piercing and easy to follow. She wished she hadn´t done that, because she walked right on a discussion between a blonde girl, her son, his best friend and her _abounded_ son.

"I´m not trying to split you two up!" Caine (aka: David) looked at him. "Oh, yea. What about the fact that you´re just using Emma?" Sam turned to him. Caine let go of Astrid. They were preparing for a fight.

A little boy was crawling away from them, even though he looked old enough to walk. You could call it motherly instincts, or you could say that she wanted the bawling to stop, either way, she picked up the boy, started comforting him, and said: "Sam! What are you doing?!" with a straight voice.

Everyone turned to her. The blonde girl saw the boy in Connie's arms and hurried to take him. "Can I have my little brother?" Connie nodded and passed him over.

**Sam** couldn´t believe that his mother was there. She should be at work, but he was kind of happy that she was there now, because: "Why didn't you tell me that I had a brother?!" He started walking towards his shocked mother. Good, let her be shocked that he had found out.

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Sam, I couldn't tell you. You would be so hurt-" "So it's better that I found out this way?! What happened to him?" He swallowed, trying to wet his calk dry throat. "What happened to David?"

His mother shook her head. "Sam, listen to me. I had to do it, I couldn´t take care of bought of you." Sam's breathing started to rag. "S-so what happened t-to him and my father?" he asked in a soft tone.

"When your father died in the meteor crash at the power plant, I just hadn't enough strength to carry on. Therefore I gave up your fraternal twin." A small gasp came from almost everybody. Deep down, Sam was angry, he wanted to know why she never had told him that his father was dead, but a more important question kept popping into his mind.

"Do you know where h-he is?" She nodded. "Where?" Sam now had forming tears in his eyes, but still anger in them. Her eyes darted to everyone, stopping at one person for an extra second, and continued. Sam tried to see who it was, if that person knew, but her eyes had already moved.

"It's about I tell you." He felt like she was using the 'you', in plural. "Sam…" She forced him to turn around. "meet your fraternal twin." Chocolate met sea when Sam came face to face with the person that he hated.

It became too much

One minute they were all staring at one another, the next minute, they were **gone**. There. **Gone**. No 'poof'. No flash of light. No explosion.

All memories of things that had happened for the past 19 days, feelings and bonds made in that time period; **gone**.

**Grace** forgot that she had fired Connie for stealing a blood-sample.

**Connie** didn´t remember that she had told her sons about one another.

**Sam** had no idea that he had been on a date with Anna's sister, or that he had fought with his best friend, again.

**Quinn** couldn't call the memory of him hanging with other people than Sam, or anything of the sweet brunette forward.

**Emma** had not been on date with Sam Temple ever, it someone asked her.

**Astrid** never had a boyfriend, never kissed someone and never forgot about her little brother- that was what she thought.

**Caine** wanted no one other that Diana, because no one was even pretty compared to her.

**Diana** had never and would never admit that there was something charming about Caine's puppy love.

The only one that remembered a slightest thing, was Little Pete, just bad that he couldn't tell anyone even if he wanted. He could pronounce some sentences, not explain complicated scenarios that even his sister couldn't explain without her big words.

One and a half love destroyed. Two pairs given an un-wasted chance. One friendship given longer time. A mother given the chance to take the easy way. And least but not last: something causing a death rate a little over 40%.

**A/N: **

**So, here we are, my first end of a fanfic. I wanted this last chap to be long, but not so long! Eh, well, well.**

**I want to thank every review (specially u who have reviewed on almost every chap) and the slightest kind of support (including following this story), it really means a lot!**

**So tell me what u think of this last chap, of this story, of this world, of this UNIVERSE! K, too much, just tell me (totally honest) what u have thought of this.**

**Review!**


End file.
